


our start line

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Huening Kai, Double Major Literature/Psychology Soobin, M/M, Magic Island, OT5 finding each other, Roommates, soft, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Huening Kai keeps on stealing Soobin's paper to draw on and it's getting annoying, especially when those papers end up being his notes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	our start line

**Author's Note:**

> it started out as a prompt fill but my hand slipped and oh no...  
> some of it might not make sense if you haven't seen the Magic Island MV (go check it out if you haven't already!)
> 
> ages/major (university) info  
> Soobin: 20, double major in literature and psychology  
> Kai: 18, fine arts

Soobin frowned as he flipped through his binder. He was sure he had left his newest writing assignment in the front, but he was missing a few pages. He looked beside him—Huening Kai, as usual, was doodling instead of paying attention to the lecture.

Wait. Soobin scowled when he saw his name scrawled across the corner of the paper.

“‘Ning,” he hissed, kicking him lightly. “Give me my papers back.” 

Huening Kai smiled sheepishly at him. “Let me finish first.” 

Soobin sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

The younger stuck out his tongue at him. “You always say that.” 

_That’s because it’s true._

Later, when Soobin pulled out his assignment to start his outline, he saw the sketch. It was a tranquil beach, surrounded by fronds and foliage, the scene undisturbed but somehow looking like it was waiting for something—someone.

* * *

“‘Ning, do you mind getting a book for me?” Soobin muttered, focused on finishing the framework for his paper. 

“Sure. Where is it?” 

“Here.” He held out a post-it note that he had scribbled the title and author of the book as well as which section to find it in. “And could you hand me that sheet with the diagrams on it?” Soobin’s papers were fanned out across the table, and not for the first time, he grumbled at the teacher for making the assignment so complicated. 

“...Sure, hyung.” The younger pushed the paper towards him before standing up and legging it. “I’ll be right back!”

“You don’t have to rush—” Soobin caught sight of the diagram _that he was supposed to turn in_ —“Hey, brat!” He heard Kai laugh as he continued to run. They were in the library… 

This time it was a sketch of a bonfire, and what appeared to be a pair of enormous cat eyes hidden amongst the trees. Soobin began to have an inkling of an idea...

* * *

Huening Kai’s desk was a complete and utter disaster. It’s no wonder he hadn’t noticed until three weeks later and he was tearing up his side of the room looking for his notes when he saw them on Kai’s desk, covered with another sketch. He picked up his notes with every intention of scolding Kai after, but ended up swallowing instead when he saw the drawing.

Five boys. A train passing by. 

* * *

“Magic Island.” 

Huening Kai looked up, confused. “What do you mean, Soobin-hyung?” 

“I finally decided on the name of the book I was writing,” Soobin said, slinging an arm around the younger’s shoulder. “That’s what you’re drawing, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Kai exhaled. “I thought you gave up on finishing it, though.” 

“Me too…” They’d talked before about how writing the story always left him—them—feeling empty somehow. Like they were only part of a whole. Kai had helped him out of that slump, but he felt ready now. Or as ready as he would ever be.

Soobin smiled, grasping Kai’s hand. “Do you want to help me illustrate it?” 

“Are we splitting the profits 50/50?” the younger said cheekily.

Soobin playfully pushed him. “What do you mean, it’s at least 70-30.” 

“40-60 and I show you the sketch I’m working on right now.” 

“It better not be on my notes.” 

Kai’s giggle gave him away, and Soobin punished him by tickling him relentlessly.

The sketch is of the ghost, he thinks. The ghost in the training room.

* * *

Soobin had known Kai since they were children. Ever since Kai started high school, the younger had kept a simple black sketchbook. He used different sketchbooks for classes or idle doodling (well, Soobin’s notes were targeted for that as well), but for five years, Soobin had not even seen a glimpse of what was inside the black sketchbook. At times he was driven up the wall with curiosity, but he respected Kai’s privacy too much to take a look, though he had plenty of chances. 

Huening Kai was sketching in that book now—the charcoal he was using somehow found its way on his face, leaving smudges on his cheek. Soobin smiled affectionately and reached over to rub the black dust off.

Kai startled, charcoal leaving an unintended streak on the paper. 

“Hyung. I thought you were studying.”

“Was,” Soobin said flippantly. “What are you working on?” 

“Ah… this is going to sound weird,” Kai said, frowning slightly as he shifted to let Soobin see the sketch better. It’s the bonfire again, but the flames have the shape of a dragon. “I keep having these dreams. Like, really vivid dreams that match the descriptions you have in your book. What is it called… osmosis?” 

Soobin chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Look at you, trying to be smart.” 

“I’m serious,” he whined half-heartedly, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Soobin swallowed—finding the gesture heart-wrenchingly endearing. He really wanted to just hold onto Kai and never let go. It’s moments like these, where he feels warm, his heart beating maybe a little too fast—moments like these where he wonders if he’s _falling._

“You should go to sleep if you’re tired,” Soobin said softly, walking back towards his side of the room. “Thanks ‘Ning, for showing me that.” He wondered if he sounded sincere or ungrateful, because he knows it’s not enough, he wanted to see the rest too.

Kai looks as disappointed as he feels. “... Good night, hyung.”

* * *

They both called it different names. Soobin referred to it as the reading corner, Kai called it the artist’s corner. Eventually it all blended together to “our corner”, because they pick up the habit of relaxing there together.

The corner is right by the window, a small alcove away from the rest of the world. Most of the time it’s bathed in natural lighting. A modestly sized shelf contained a mix of Soobin’s most-loved books and Kai’s art tools. The giant armchair was big enough to seat both of them at the same time and come wintertime it was laden with blankets. There’s a foldable desk for Kai whenever he decides his knees don’t provide the proper working environment, which Soobin shares if he doesn’t feel like using his laptop.

_(Though Soobin also likes not working at all, content with Kai’s head against his shoulder while their legs tangled together.)_

Right now they’re not working. They’re holding hands, like they tend to do sometimes, which confuses Soobin and makes him happy at the same time. Soobin can’t tell if it’s a habit that’s carried over from when they were younger or something that they continue to do because they want to, and because it feels right.

Kai has very pretty fingers. Soobin had seen him play the piano before, and from time to time he has to beg Kai to play for him because the younger looks so serene, so gorgeous when he’s playing, like he puts his heart and soul into making sure it sounds perfect. Soobin thinks that maybe if Kai wasn’t so gifted at art, maybe he would have been a pianist instead. 

“It’s you,” the younger one says suddenly. 

“Hmm?”

“The sketchbook,” Kai says, sounding tired, which was rare for him. “I don’t show it to you because there’s sketches of you in it.” 

“Oh.” Soobin’s not that surprised. He was always around Kai, why wouldn’t he be drawn occasionally? He furrowed his brow. “Why not?” 

Kai looks at him, exasperated but falling stubbornly quiet again. 

But Huening Kai is the type of person that can’t hold secrets for long. Soobin’s more shocked that he’s technically already lasted five years. Once he gives away a hint like this, he’s bound to blurt the rest of it later, in a fit of excitement or from anxiety of keeping it from Soobin. Soobin counts on that, counts on knowing Huening Kai where it matters.

The sketch that day is a closeup of their interlocked fingers, with a cat wrapping its tail around them. 

Soobin never realized his hands were that big.

* * *

Soobin is a slave to his GPA, so early morning during finals week finds him awake and studying. He’s surprised when Kai sets down a steaming mug of hot chocolate on his desk. 

“Thank you,” Soobin says, smiling gratefully at Kai, although he’s confused to see him awake. The younger normally isn’t usually up before noon, barring classes. 

“Mm.” Kai yawned, and it was such a tiny, squeaky yawn that Soobin _had_ to stand up and hug him right then in that instant. 

“What are you doing awake?” Soobin said into Kai’s fluffy bed hair. 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Need me to help you bab—‘Ning?” Soobin blushed, hoping that Kai didn’t catch his slip up. There’s a part of him that wanted to use endearments with Kai, it has to do with possession, he thinks, because he’s not double majoring in psychology for nothing. He wants Kai to be his, but Kai is already his, in all ways but maybe one, but that _one_ is starting to kick his ass. 

“I don’t want to keep you from studying,” Kai said in a small voice, and Soobin doesn’t know whether he should sigh in relief that he didn’t hear or if he should be disappointed.

Soobin shrugged. “I need a break anyway. Come to my bed though, I’m not moving all of your plushies so I can fit.” 

“Don’t bully them again,” Kai pouted.

“No one’s going to bully your plushies,” Soobin grumbled, but he does shoot Tobin the evil eye. The bunny plush slept with Kai most nights, when he wasn’t sleeping with Soobin that is.

After Soobin climbs in, Kai automatically settles against him, slotting into his side just perfectly. 

(Like they were made for each other.) 

Soobin strokes Kai’s hair. “Are you going to try to go back to sleep?”

“Think so,” the younger says drowsily. “You’re good at calming me down.” 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Soobin asks, concerned. His heart feels tight with worry and he does something he hasn’t in a while, maybe not since they were kids—he presses a kiss against Kai’s forehead. He thinks he hears Kai’s breath hitch, but he’s not sure. 

“Sort of? Maybe I should stop reading your book,” Kai says jokingly. “I think it’s giving me weird dreams.” He rubbed his eyes. “When I woke up I had to draw it before I forgot—it’s in my sketchbook, if you wanted to look at it.” 

“ _That_ one?” 

“Y-Yeah. I’m trying to keep all the new drawings for your book in there.” 

Soobin doesn’t know if he’s pushing too hard, but he asks because it’s important. “Can I look at the rest of it?” 

Kai nods against his chest, then hugs him tightly. “Some of it is kind of bad because it’s really old—” 

“Shush,” Soobin interjects. “You’ve always been amazing, and you know it.” Kai squeezes his hand. 

“Promise you won’t laugh.” 

“I swear on my really nice pen that you keep stealing that I won’t laugh.”

“I’m just borrowing it,” Kai says, then giggles.

“...You used my pen, didn’t you.” 

“Maybe.” 

“You are so lucky—” _that I love you,_ “That I’ve decided to take pity on you instead of tickling you to death right now.” 

“No tickles,” Kai protests sleepily. 

“Go to sleep, ‘Ning,” Soobin says softly. “I’ll wake you up for your class.” 

“Night Soobinie-hyung.” 

He doesn’t have to wait long before the younger’s breathing deepens and he becomes slack in Soobin’s arms. Soobin drops another kiss to the top of his head before leaving the bed carefully. Kai’s sketchbook is open on his desk, and Soobin is ready to end the mystery.

Kai’s sketch is of a sandstorm. There are the five boys again, searching for each other. 

In _Magic Island_ , the boys finding each other is a trial. Soobin wants them to succeed in the end, but he’s finding it hard to find the appropriate ending.

He only hesitates briefly before he starts flipping backwards. Like Kai had said, there were drawings of him—some were sketches, some were completed illustrations. Soobin swallowed. It was like he was looking at himself through the eyes of someone who noticed every little thing about him—the four dimples when he smiles a certain way, or the way his tongue pokes out when he’s really concentrated. He sees himself smiling, frowning, he sees drawings of his hands and his eyes and his legs, he sees himself in action and at leisure; at one point he blushes a little when he sees himself shirtless (he remembers that beach trip with crystal clarity). 

He stops when he sees a sketch of himself smiling. _Kai is really good,_ he thinks faintly, because Soobin has seen that exact look before, is certain that he has several photos of himself with that same smile reaching all the way up to his eyes; and he’s with Kai in every single one of them. 

He thinks he understands what Kai is trying to tell him. He thinks it’s the same thing he’s trying to tell Kai. And Soobin knows that they’ll find the words, they’ll find the moment. 

* * *

_One year ago_

They’re walking home from the convenience store. Soobin readjusted Huening Kai’s scarf with one hand because he’s carrying groceries in the other. 

“Hyung?” Kai was a bit breathless. It was fairly cold outside. 

“Hmm?” Soobin looked up as he finished tucking in the scarf. 

“You know I love you right?” 

Soobin smiled. “I know. I love you too.” 

* * *

Soobin decides the moment is when he wakes Kai up, because he can’t afford to mess this up, to talk himself out of it later when he’s alone and anxious. He cups the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. It’s still warm. 

* * *

“Wake up, baby.” 

Dream-Soobin is being very affectionate, Kai thinks sleepily. 

“Five more minutes,” he begs, because it was a very nice dream if Soobin was calling him _that._ He fuzzily thinks that he may have heard real-Soobin say it. Probably not. 

Dream-Soobin chuckles, then presses a kiss on his forehead that feels fairly real. 

Record scratch.

Kai cracks open an eye, blinking rapidly when he realizes that he’s not dreaming. 

“Did you just…” 

“That time a year ago,” Soobin starts. He’s twisting and untwisting his hands. It’s something that he does when he’s nervous, so Kai smiles understandingly and sits up so he can hold them. 

“We were walking home, and I was fixing your scarf,” Soobin continues, a pinched look starting to form on his face. “You said something to me. You didn’t mean it in the way I took it, right?” Soobin’s looking at him earnestly, and Kai’s heart is beating so fast—he wants to believe in the signs that are there, but what if he’s wrong— 

He understands the exact moment Soobin’s referring to, because it was the cause of endless frustration— 

“Hyung, you say ‘I love you’ on a schedule,” Kai says. “On all major holidays, except for Valentine’s.” 

“Oh,” Soobin says, looking slightly ashamed of himself. “I thought you knew. I mean, I know you know that I love you,” he continues, and his voice is starting to waver, the way it does when he’s beginning to panic and Kai just knows he has to intervene—

But Soobin finishes strong. “But _I love you._ ” 

_Oh._

Kai jumps out of Soobin’s bed. “I’ll be right back.” He rushes to the bathroom and does the fastest rinse of mouthwash he’s ever done in his life. He notices how bright-eyed he is in the mirror; he’s entirely thrumming with happiness. It has to be not even thirty seconds before he’s back in front of Soobin, who’s looking flustered and a little doubtful. 

Well, that would have to change. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Kai says, hands on Soobin’s waist. “Unless you say no _right now_.” 

Soobin, wide-eyed, shakes his head, and starts leaning in to meet him—

Their lips touch, and his eyes flutter shut. 

It’s new, but kissing each other seemed to be as natural as breathing, and when Soobin licks into his mouth, he tastes of the hot chocolate Kai made for him earlier. 

Should they have ignored Kai’s alarm? Probably not, but they kissed through it anyway, and they both ended up being late for class. 

(Kai smugly took all of the blame.) 

* * *

“Remind me why we agreed to share a house with three strangers,” Soobin fretted. “What if they end up being serial killers?” 

Huening Kai rolled his eyes. “What if we end up being really good friends?” They seem nice in the groupchat.” 

“If you mean Yeonjun-ssi’s dad jokes…” 

Kai laughed. “They’re funny! I’m looking forward to meeting Taehyun, we can be same-age friends! Beomgyu-ssi’s not much older if I remember correctly.” 

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to meet them tomorrow.” 

Kai smiled. “We’ll meet them together.” 

And that felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: “You’re an Art student and I’m an English major and you keep stealing the papers for my assignment to doodle and I would kill you but you’re really cute and hey that’s actually a really nice sketch” by origami-teacup on tumblr!
> 
> so how about those sookai crumbs we got at mma ㅠㅠ
> 
> thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos! it makes me really happy to read/reply to them! my writing style is all over the place (yes that's including tense changes, some of it is on purpose and some of it is... just that way ㅠㅠ) so i hope everything flows ok / (although there was some intended disjointedness for this fic)


End file.
